Eternal Snow
by Aria Yumezuki
Summary: Lucy gets kicked off of Team Natsu on Christmas, however one person makes her feel better and smile. Rated M for now to be safe since I may include lemons later.


Hello! This is my first fanfic I hope you all enjoy it, please no flames I accept constructive criticism. the pairing will be GrayLu, I do not own Fairy Tail all the rights belong to Hiro Mashima-sensei!~ without further adieu lets begin!

~Aria

Lucy stands there mesmerized, looking up at the cloudy sky; As the first snowflakes of the year begin to fall, she thinks "I wonder how long it's been like this..."

She couldn't stop thinking of Gray. Ever since Natsu replaced her with Lisanna as his partner all those months ago; She can still remember how it happened, as though it had happened just yesterday...

*Flashback*

Lucy walks into the guild planning to spend Christmas Day with everyone. She strolls up to the bar to order some hot cocoa from Mira, Natsu approaching her with his usual goofy grin. "Hey Luce!" he greets her. "Hi Natsu" Lucy replied.

"Oi Lucy! I need to ask you something. Would you mind if I left our team to join a team with Lisanna? She fights so much better than you, I don't need to worry about her. All you really do is stand on the sidelines letting your spirits fight for you anyway. Who knows, if you don't have to come with me on missions anymore, maybe you'll be able to train and get stronger. Then you won't be so weak and useless anymore!" Lucy is rocked back on her feet as he says all this, that same grin never leaving his face. Still dazed, with a feeling like the world had gone fuzzy and all of this was too surreal to be true, she replies "Y-yeah...go ahead Natsu.." Then, without looking back at him or anyone else, her hot chocolate sitting forgotten at the bar, she runs out of the guild holding back tears. Erza and Gray's yells of reproach directed at Natsu follow her faintly from the background as the door closes behind her.

She stops at the park, looking up at the starry sky. Steamy tears stream down her cheeks, Natsu's voice reverberating in her head over and over: "so weak...so useless..." She begins sobbing uncontrollably, her thoughts circling around on things like "I'm so stupid," and "...have I always meant so little to him?" She hears approaching footsteps in the crunching snow but doesn't have it in her to look. Gray's voice reaches her ears as the foot falls stop: "Lucy, don't listen to flame-brain. I'm pretty sure his brain burnt to ash a long time ago, and you should know it by now too." Lucy said nothing but continued to gaze at the stars, the tears on her face glistening in the pale moonlight. "Your magic may not be as apparently strong as some of us, but you are the voice of reason for us. You help us in more subtle ways, like when you soothed us by summoning Lyra to sing for us during the incident with Deliora and like when you helped save everyone's sorry ass by shutting the Eclipse portal with Yukino. Don't let ash-for-brains get to you, ok?" Gray decided to sit beside her, awkwardly handing her a bulky package. "I meant to give this to you at the party before flame-brain had to go and ruin it."

Lucy finally looked down from the sky and gazed at him, gingerly wiping the tears from her cheeks and eyes before nervously taking the gift. Opening it with a small, forced smile for Gray, she noticed inside was a lovely looking white muffler. Removing it from the box, her first thought was that it was as soft as the snow; Then she saw a beautiful pendant made of ice in the shape of a key at the bottom of the box.  
"That pendant won't ever melt. I made it out of ever-lasting ice," Lucy's smile became genuine as Gray explained this to her, the tears in her eyes still flowing uncontrollably but perhaps a little less thickly. "Thank you Gray..." she whispers in response, clasping the muffler to her chest. Her heart ached from Natsu's callous words, but now she felt a glimmer of happiness, thanks to Gray.

*Flashback end*

Lucy continues to stare into the snowy sky, lost in her recollections. She absent-mindedly fingers the pendant Gray had given her, singing softly:

[Credits: Song from the anime Full Moon o Sagashite ;Credits to the Artist Changin' My Life" ]

"I fell in love with you...just how long has it been since then?  
My feelings have only been getting stronger.  
I wonder...have you realized how i feel?  
Even though I've never said a word...  
It's like snowflakes drifting...gently...  
...continuing to pile up higher and higher  
Hold me tight...If this is how it feels...  
The feeling of falling in love with someone...  
I never wanted to know that feeling.  
I love you...I can't stop my tears from falling...  
In that case, then you...  
...should never have come into my life.  
I wonder...how long will I keep thinking about you?  
My breath is fogging up the window glass.  
My trembling heart is...next to the lit candle...  
...and melting now. I wonder...will it survive?  
Hold me tight...so tight that I might break...  
...so that when we meet in the frigid gale of a blizzard...  
...I won't be cold anymore.  
I miss you...I think of you...so far away...  
With this hand-knit muffler...  
...I'm here alone, holding myself again tonight.  
If the snow keeps on falling forever...  
...will it cover up my feelings for you?  
Hold me tight...If this is how it feels...  
The feeling of falling in love with someone...  
I never wanted to know that feeling.  
I love you...it's filling up my heart...  
I want to shout to the winter sky...  
I want to meet you right now.  
Hold me tight  
I love you"

Lucy sighs sadly. It has been a long time since the last time she had seen Gray; The team split up after that Christmas so long ago. Gray and Erza had started to focus on solo missions rather than form a new team, as had she herself; She felt the best way to train and get stronger was to be alone. After doing many solo missions, she found using her keys to summon her spirits quite troublesome when faced with many opponents. So, she set about trying to turn her summoning magic into a caster-type instead of a holder-type. It was the Spirit King who informed her of how; she had to exchange blood with her spirits, though it was not commonly done. It was taboo; it was a permanent contract so it required a lot of trust and the authorization of the Spirit King himself. She had managed to make the contracts with all her spirits and trained with all of them, creating many combination techniques and gaining the ability to use the Stardress. The Stardress allowed her to use the abilities of each of her spirits by equipping a dress based off that spirit's wardrobe to fight with them. Craving company, Lucy decides to summon Loke:

"Ruler of the Zodiac , King of Beasts, I compel thee; Follow our contract of blood and appear before me now! Leo!"

Loke appeared with his usual perverted smirk. "You called, Princess? Would you just like a chat, or would you prefer my company for some more enjoyable activities than merely watching the snow?~" He crooned softly and teasingly, flashing what he must have thought was his most charming smile."L-Loke!" Lucy answers, flustered. After a moment, she continues "No, I wanted you to come with me to pick out a mission. I haven't been feeling myself lately," Loke glances at her knowingly, giving Lucy a small nod. "Of course, Princess. I'd love to," Loke and Lucy begin the trek back to the Guild Hall, Lucy's thoughts still lingering on Gray, wondering how he has been since she last saw him.

And that's it for now I'll try to update whenever I can and have the inspiration. Please Rate & Review!

(Edited 1/1/2016) Sorry for not updating for so long, I've been kinda busy with life and the creative juices have been a bit blocked if you know what i mean, I'm currently working on chapter 2 and having my beta reader go over it, thanks for having patience with me!

~Aria


End file.
